Dark Chances
by SacredKey
Summary: Larice is a new student at Domino High, and does not have a memory of the past. What happens when things start getting mysterious...


Hi everyone! This is the first time I'm writing a Yu-gi-oh fic or any other kinds of fic at FanFiction. I've decided to use multiple POVs. I hope you like the story! Oh, and please R&R! ^_^  
  
Larice is a new student at Domino High. Having lost all memories of her past, she becomes friends with Yugi and his friends. But, she realizes that Bakura's aibou is about to strike a particular individual, it seems as if she is the only one who can stop him. Then, when things were already getting difficult, she remembers her past by a painful accident. What would happen to her new found friends when they realized the truth? And most importantly, what would she do when she is forced to choose between her life and her friend's life...  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Yugi, Yami Yugi, Mia, Tea, Triston, Kaiba, Pegasus, etc. And never will! *Sobs* I only own the characters that I had made up which are Larice, Janet, and a couple more.  
  
Joey: I'm bored!  
  
SK: Then start the fic.  
  
Joey: I don't feel like it, I'm hungry!  
  
Tea: Stop acting so childish.  
  
Joey: Make me! *Pokes Tea*  
  
Tea: I'm not even going to bother! *Suddenly pokes Joey hard*  
  
Joey: Hey that hurts! .  
  
SK: would someone just start the fic? -_-'  
  
Yugi: Okay, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I tried to concentrate on listening to the teacher as I sit impatiently in biology class. I couldn't stop worrying about Janet. It wasn't like her these couple of days. She acts really upset and quiet. I just hope she's okay. "Yugi!" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "What is the answer to question 3?" the teacher asked glaring at me. "I don't know." I muttered as I felt myself blushing. "Well you would have, if you PAID ATTENTION!" he said angrily. "Sorry sir." I said as a few people snickered in the back.  
  
Tea's POV  
  
'Poor Yugi' I thought to myself. 'He must be thinking about something important' I looked at him for awhile. His back was facing me but I could tell he was blushing. Yugi is a sensitive person but when he duels, he acts real determined and strong. Maybe its Yugi's cousin, Janet. She did seem quite depressed when we saw her last week. I quickly stopped daydreaming when the teacher glanced over at me.  
  
Joey's POV 'Cool! There's a new chick at our class. I can't believe I didn't notice her at the beginning of class. I wonder what her name is?' I thought as I was sitting there just staring around. I was never good at biology. It is sooo boring! *Stomach grumbles* Man am I hungry! I can't wait till the period ends. I'm starving!  
  
*At Lunch*  
  
"Did you notice the new girl?" Joey asked as he sat down next to his friends. His tray was filled with food. "No, why?" Yugi asked eating slowly. "You mean to tell me you haven't even realized that the hottest girl on the planet was sitting right in back of you??" Joey said swinging his arms. "Hey! Who are you talking about?" Mia demanded, as she pinched Joey on the arm. "That hurts!" Joey cried out rubbing his arm. Humph, Mia said. "Is that the girl you're talking about Joey?" Triston asked as he pointed behind him. Joey nodded as he stuffed himself with mouth full of noodles. The girl was tall and had long wavy brown hair with natural violet streaks. She had creamy skin and two sparkling green eyes. Her lips were rosy but in a pout. She seems to frown a lot as if she was thinking hard. "Hey guys!" Tea said smiling as she took a seat next to Triston. "So, did you see the new girl?" Joey asked gulping down soda. "Oh, you mean Larice? She's an old friend of mine." Tea replied glancing over at her. "Hey Larice!" Tea said waving. "Come and sit with us." Larice turned and grinned at them. Then, she made her way through the crowd and plopped down besides Tea. Her face looked flushed and she greeted them with a nod.  
  
*After Lunch*  
  
Larice's POV  
  
"Well, we better get to class before the bell rings," Tea said as we all threw our trays away. Joey was still munching on some chips. "Where's Bakura?" Triston suddenly asked. "Hey your right! I don't think I saw him at lunch. " Yugi said confused as he looked at Mia. "No I haven't seen him," she replied putting on a coat of lipstick. "Weird, his usually there," Joey retorted. "I think the bell just rung!" Tea said running down the hall to class. "Yeah, we better get going," Yugi said. I was just going to run after them when I realized that my bag was still at the cafeteria. "Aren't you coming?" Joey called over his shoulder. "Go on ahead. I forgot something." I answered heading back. He nodded and sprinted away. The lunchroom was really dark and quiet. It felt like such a different atmosphere from the one I encountered just minutes ago. I quickly ran over to the table to retrieve it and with twisting around headed back out. Suddenly, a hand shot out from nowhere. It covered my muffled scream and yanked me back in.  
  
Sacred Key: So. how was that for a cliff hanger? Joey: no comment. Tea: It was okay, by the way, who was the person anyways? Sacred Key: You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Bakura: I'm looking forward to it Larice: where were you at lunch? Bakura: *shrugs* no clue All: *anime sweatdrop* Sacred Key: Anyways, please R&R and try not to make it too harsh if you don't mind because this is my first time so be nice. Joey: -_-' and she would need till about next week to start the next chapter due to school and homework. 


End file.
